Where Do I Go From here?
by BlackBeautyToTheExtreme
Summary: Cynder's Pov that happen just right after Dawn Of The Dragons. SpyroXCynder


Cynder's Pov~

As me and Spyro flew back to the temple I couldn't help but to be lost in thought. My mind was filled with all the events that happened. To when Spyro saved me from being used by the Dark Master to when Spyro shielded me, Sparx and him with that big crystal that he made himself then lastly, that just happened, Spyro saving the world from falling apart. He really is a hero…

I replayed of Spyro saving the world again in my mind and I recall saying something to him as he was doing it…it was three simple words…_I love you…_

What?! Me love Spyro?! Oh, that's crazy! Why did I EVER say that?! I DON'T love Spyro…do i?

Maybe…I do…

After all we have been through so much together and if it wasn't for him I would still be Malefor's puppet…it would be only natural if I had fallen in love with him…maybe even deeply in love with him…

But THAT doesn't mean I HAVE fallen love with him!

But then again…I wouldn't mind at all of having him as my mate though…

Argh! I DON'T KNOW! Maybe I am in love with Spyro or not! I-I-I JUST DON'T KNOW!

"Cynder…are you alright?" a voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

I looked where I heard it and saw Spyro looking at me with concerned eyes. We were still flying, still had ways to go to the temple.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine, Spyro," I tried to smile, "don't worry about me…"

Spyro slowly stopped looking at me and continued to look straight ahead. I must had looked very troubled for him to have asked. Though that wouldn't be surprising if I did, after all this figuring out has made have a bit of a headache…

After we stopped talking to each other I didn't turn my head straight ahead like Spyro did. Oh no, I continued stare dreamily at him. I could crash into a tree if was I wasn't looking forward I knew that very well at the time, but for some reason I couldn't looking at him. It me this long to realize how heroic Spyro looked. I mean he is a hero, I mention that before, but I never realized how amazing he looked. How…handsome he looked…

Oh boy…I DO love him…

…

…I don't really know what to think about that though…If anything, in a way, it makes matters worse for me…

…our adventure is over…but what next?

…I'm not sure if I want to stay in the temple for the rest of my life…after all I wanted to leave there before three years ago…because of all the things I done then…

I'm not sure…where to go from here…and now I'm in love with Spyro…it just makes things much more complicated…

…But I guess my feelings are confirmed now…Spyro I do love you…I'm not sure that you love me back…only time will tell…but if I have to…I'll stay with you…no matter what…

We finally have the temple in our sights. We spotted Ignitus waiting for us at the entrance. I saw how happy Spyro looked when he saw he was alive…it was nice…Ignitus looked different though, he was blue instead of red…but WHO cares! They will be time for questions later! But for now…it was just good to see him…

Seeing him alive made me think back to when me and Spyro thought he was dead…and me and Spyro…hugged for a moment…to show that he wasn't alone…that felt nice too…

I hope I did help him feel not alone because after all…he made me feel that way…I would of left the only dragon in the world if it wasn't for him…

When we landed we greeted by Spyro's bested friend Sparx. Sparx flew to Spyro and hugged his neck. I smiled when Spyro smiled as he did so. I didn't really care much for Sparx but it was actual nice to see him too.

The door to the temple slowly opened. I was the last to get in and just stood outside.

"Cynder…are you coming?" Spyro turned his head to look at me and asked, sparx was flying right next to him.

It took me a bit to answer him.

"Don't worry, Spyro," I smiled, "I'm coming."

And started to walk inside the temple with Ignitus, Sparx and Spyro…

Spyro…like I said before I don't know if you love me back…or ever will…but I decided to stay with you and other the dragons in the temple…even if you don't love me back…I'll still be there for you…and protect you…like you protected me…

I'm not even sure you heard me say to you that I love you…you were too busy saving the world…you probably didn't hear me…because if you did you would of say something about it already…

If that's the case…then I would have to tell him again…

Spyro…I love you…I would like to spend the rest of my life with you…

You hear me, Spyro?

…I love you…

I love you…


End file.
